1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to surgical instruments, and in particular, to ultrasonic surgical instruments having fluid-cooled components and related methods of cooling ultrasonic surgical instruments.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Energy-based tissue treatment is well known in the art. Various types of energy (e.g., electrical, ultrasonic, microwave, cryogenic, thermal, laser, etc.) are applied to tissue to achieve a desired result. Ultrasonic energy, for example, may be delivered to tissue using a surgical probe that includes a transducer coupled with an end effector configured to deliver the ultrasonic energy to tissue.
A typical ultrasonic surgical instrument incorporates a sinusoidal driving signal which causes the mechanical tip of a waveguide to vibrate at a selected frequency, usually in the range of 20 KHz to 60 KHz, for cutting and/or coagulating tissue. Improved cutting may result from increased tissue-to-mechanical tip coupling caused by the high frequency of vibration of the mechanical tip in relation to tissue. Improved coagulation may result from heat generated by coupling between the high frequency vibrations of the mechanical tip and body tissue.
Ultrasonic surgical instruments may include any of a variety of waveguides configured to achieve a surgical result. For example, an ultrasonic waveguide may be disposed at a distal end of the ultrasonic instrument. The waveguide may include an end effector that includes a cutting blade, shears, a hook, a ball, etc., and may be combined with other features such as jaws for grasping or manipulating tissue. During use, waveguides on ultrasonic surgical instruments can reach temperatures greater than 200° C.